Obstination
by Charlymarmotte
Summary: Pourquoi Kimblee ne parvenait-il pas à oublier cet incompétant de Mustang ? Pourquoi ce dernier ne cessait de l'observer ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi donc avait-il fallu que lui, Solf J. Kimblee, sauve l'alchimiste de feu ce jour là ? Et si, pendant la guerre d'Ishbal, un certain évènement inattendu faisait changer les relations entre deux alchimistes bornés...


Obstination

Il était 22 heures 14 et Kimblee contemplait les bûches se consumer lentement, absorbé par leur éclat envoutant. Autour de lui, les soldats se préparaient à passer une nouvelle nuit loin de chez eux, dans l'enfer des champs de batailles et dans l'angoisse des combats. Il était sûrement le seul ici à considérer la guerre civile Ishbale comme un vrai paradis. Alors que d'autres perdaient la tête devant l'horreur de la situation, ou fondaient en larmes après avoir vu un camarade tomber, lui souriait, de son sourire ambigu. Un mélange de joie enfantine et de sadisme cruel. Il aimait ça. Le doux son des explosions et les cris des victimes sonnaient à ses oreilles comme le plus beaux des orchestres. Il se sentait à sa place dans cette guerre. Enfin à sa place. Il avait toujours su qu'il était différent, et avait pris un soin tout particulier à le cacher. Les gens n'apprécient pas ce qui ne leur ressemble pas. Il l'avait compris dès son plus jeune âge, quand il avait découvert la beauté des explosions. Oui, il était différent, pensa-t-il en regardant autour de lui. La plupart des militaires fixaient le sol, certains avec une tristesse infinie, d'autre avec des yeux écarquillés qui roulaient dans leur orbites, terrassés par la guerre. D'autre enfin, se recroquevillaient sous leur couvertures, profitant de cette brève accalmie pour s'échapper dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Tous étaient voutés, avachis, écrasés par le poids de la mort. Amorphes et sans espoirs de revoir un jour autre chose que cette terre aride imbibée de sang.

Il restait toutefois encore une personne qui trouvait la force de se tenir droit et fier au milieu d'eux. Un personne qui ne détournait pas les yeux des crimes qu'il engendrait. Un pilier qui soutenait le peu des raison qui animait ses soldats. Qui leur apportait un peu d'espoir sans même avoir à leur parler. Il était le seul à regarder la réalité de face sans broncher. Kimblee lisait dans ses prunelles sombres une détermination sans faille. « Je veux vivre ». Voilà ce que clamait tout son être. « Malgré toutes les horreurs, toutes les blessures, tous les morts, je n'abandonnerais pas. Quoiqu'il advienne ». Il ne pu empêcher un sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que cette homme vivrait vieux. Ceux qui, comme lui, étaient habités par la flamme brulante de la volonté étaient portés par les courants sans jamais tomber. Il avait toujours apprécié les gens donnaient tout pour aller jusqu'au bout de leurs idéaux. Et Roy Mustang faisait parti de ces personnes. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter une fois qu'il se serait trouvé un objectif à atteindre. Rien ni personne.

Il était 9 heures 35 et les combats faisaient rage. Les Ishbals se défendaient avec l'énergie du désespoir, ce qui les rendait dur à tuer. Kimblee se baladait sur le champs de bataille tout en écoutant avec délices les explosions qu'il provoquait au passage résonner à ses oreilles. L'unité chargée de prendre d'assaut le quartier principal peinait à gagner du terrain, et de plus en plus de soldats tombaient sous les coups ennemis. Sa mission à lui, Kimblee, l'alchimiste écarlate, consistait à aider ces bons à rien. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses détonations pour raser la zone purement et simplement à cause de ces dits bon à rien qui étaient éparpillés sur tout le secteur. Il maudissait ses supérieurs qui lui avaient ordonné de garder en vie le plus de soldats possible. Comme s'ils en étaient à quelques vies près... Avec un soupir, il demanda d'évacuer le quartier avant de s'en donner à coeur joie. Il ne fut satisfait qu'une fois tous les bâtiments rasés. Il ne restait plus de l'endroit plus rien qu'une grande étendue de sable au beau milieu de la ville en ruines. Il allait retourner au camps quand on l'informa qu'une autre unité avait des problèmes dans un autre secteur non loin d'ici. Ravi d'avoir une autre occasion d'écouter son bruit favori, il se rendit au point indiqué pour se retrouver face à un véritable carnage. Tous les soldats étaient au au sol, blessés ou morts, sauf un qui paraissait mal en point, mais qui continuait tant bien que mal à se défendre contre trois ishbals. Il reconnut avec stupeur Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist. Il avait apparemment perdu ses gants, il était donc dans l'impossibilité de produire ses flammes habituelles. Il semblait exténué et à bout de force. Il s'écroula dans le sable suite à un coup particulièrement puissant qu'il ne parvint pas à bloquer. Au moment où les ennemis allaient lui porter le coup fatal, Kimblee les réduisit alors en cendre sans perdre de temps. Il se retourna pour voir Mustang le fixer d'un regard où pointait la douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ce lui qui venait de le sauver ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite Flame Alchemist. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. C'était juste une bonne occasion pour se débarrasser de cette vermine.

Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire mais n'eut pas la force de répliquer.

Ce fut leur premier échange.

Il était 11 heures 20 et Kimblee leva la tête vers celui qui l'approchait. Il reconnut Roy Mustang qui, d'après les rumeurs, venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Sachant de quoi il allait être question, il soupira, se releva et commença à s'éloigner.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Retentit la voix du soldat derrière lui. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans tes habitudes de te préoccuper des autres.

-Non, en effet, répondit le concerné en lui tournant toujours le dos.

L'alchimiste de feu, intrigué par cette réponse, haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Il y avait des ishbals. J'ai tué ces ishbals. C'est le but de cette guerre non ? Que tu aies été là ou pas ne change pas grand chose. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me préoccuper des autres.

-Alors vous saurez que ce n'est pas dans les miennes d'avoir des dettes.

-Des dettes ? Répéta le psychopathe avec un sourire sardonique. Tu penses avoir une dette envers moi ? Ne me fait pas rire ! Je te l'ai déjà dis : je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi. Je l'ai fait parce que j'aime le bruit des explosions ! La seule chose que tu me dois maintenant, c'est de me laisser en paix.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, agacé d'avoir été dérangé pour si peu et laissant derrière lui un Roy Mustang partagé.

Il était 23 heures 30 et Mustang, assis sur son matelas de camp, réfléchissait. Kimblee disait ne pas l'avoir sauvé volontairement. Pourtant, avant son intervention, l'alchimiste écarlate était resté un moment en retrait à observer... Quoi ? Le combat ? Ou alors il jaugeait la situation ? Pourquoi n'être intervenu qu'à l'instant où il allait mourir ? Il devait sûrement se faire des idées... Il n'était pas connu pour sa compassion envers les autres, bien au contraire. Il était le genre de personne à vivre en solitaire, pour ses propre intérêts. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se mit à le fixer. Il était, comme toujours, seul et en retrait des autres. Un peu comme lui.

-Encore partagé avec cette histoire de dettes ? Fit une voix à côté de lui.

Roy se retourna pour voir Riza qui le scrutait d'un air impénétrable.

-Je croyais qu'il vous avait affirmé que vous ne lui deviez rien...

-En effet, soupira le brun. Mais je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas dans mes principes d'oublier que l'on m'a sauvé la vie...

-Il ne vous a pas vraiment sauvé. Il l'a juste fait parce que tuer est une chose qui l'amuse.

-Mais il aurait très bien pu me regarder mourir et les tuer après...

-Peut-être, mais de toute façon, on ne saura jamais la raison alors vous devriez lâcher l'affaire. Et puis, vous feriez mieux de considérer que vous ne lui devez rien. Cet homme est un dangereux psychopathe, il vaut mieux ne pas le fréquenter. Cessez donc de vous tracasser pour si peu. Il y a des choses plus importantes à régler.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna après fait un bref sourire.

Roy ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Il ignorait complètement ce qui avait poussé Kimblee à attaquer les Ishbal avant qu'ils ne le tuent (la hâte de les faire exploser peut être ?) mais pourtant... Lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers lui, après s'être débarrassé des ennemis, il avait cru voir en lui autre chose qu'un psychopathe... Intérieurement, il se promit que si l'occasion se présentait un jour, il s'acquitterait de sa dette.

A quelques mètres de là, l'alchimiste écarlate se sentait étrangement observé.

Il était 14 heures 53 et Kimblee savourait la liberté qu'on lui avait redonné quelques jours plus tôt. Enfin il avait pu sortir de cette maudite prison ! En plus il était chargé d'éliminer un Ishbal survivant, ce qui signifiait libre de pouvoir à nouveau utiliser son art des explosions ! Vêtu de son habituel costume blanc, il se dirigeait vers la caserne où il devait recevoir de plus amples informations. On lui avait aussi dit de se méfier du Flame Alchemist. Apparemment il était à présent colonel et il était plutôt perturbateur. On le soupçonnait de vouloir renverser le pouvoir en place. En fait, ça ne l'étonnait absolument pas. C'était typiquement le genre de personne qui voulait tout régler par lui-même... Au fond, il était plutôt content de savoir qu'il s'en était si bien tiré. Bizarrement il appréciait cet alchimiste. Il était presque tenté d'aller faire un tour dans son bureau. Cela irriterait sûrement le colonel. Il ne devait pas avoir oublié sa supposée « dette » et il devait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu la rembourser. Il lui avait pourtant qu'il ferait mieux d'oublier tout ça... Quoique, c'était peut-être ce qu'il avait fait. Kimblee fronça les sourcils. Il espérait quand même qu'il s'en souvenait. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Même s'il ne l'avait ps fait exprès. En fait, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait ça. Il avait été poussé par une sorte d'instinct. Il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi sur le moment. C'est juste que, lorsqu'il avait vu l'Ishbal se précipiter sur Mustang pour le tuer, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il devait être pressé d'utiliser son alchimie, voilà tout, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Mais il décida tout de même de passer par le bureau de l'alchimiste de feu avant de partir à la recherche de Scar.

Il allait frapper à la porte quand il entendit des voix.

-Colonel ! Je pensais que ça vous ferais plaisir...

-Plaisir de savoir qu'un dangereux psychopathe a été relâché par ordre du président lui-même ? Fit la voix de Mustang.

-Un dangereux psychopathe ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai de votre point de vue non ?

-Sous-lieutenant Havoc, méfiez-vous du ton que vous employez avec vos supérieurs. Vous pourriez vous en mordre les doigts.

-J'essaie juste de vous aider !

-M'aider ? Et m'aider à quoi au juste ? Demanda la voix dangereusement calme du Flame Alchemist.

-Vous aider à ouvrir les yeux !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou non sous-lieutenant. Et je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez.

-Vous continuez à faire la sourde oreille ? Colonel, pardonnez moi mon insolence mais vous devriez arrêter de vous mentir à vous-même ! Vous prétendez ne rien ressentir pour Solf Kimblee ?

-Taisez-vous, sous-lieutenant !

-Vous n'avez jamais arrêté de penser à lui pendant toutes ces années et vous voudriez me faire croire que vous n'en n'êtes pas amoureux ?! Vous êtes ridicule colonel ! Admettez le simplement ! Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le sol sembla se dérober sous les pieds de l'alchimiste écarlate. Non, c'était impossible. Il avait dû mal entendre... Des pas rapides résonnèrent derrière la porte et Kimblee eu juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur pour ne pas être vu. Mustang sorti en trombe de la pièce, le visage contrarié, et disparu au détour du couloir.

Le psychopathe en question, abasourdi, resta adossé au mur sans pouvoir bouger. Il avait du se tromper. Ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours. Ce n'était pas son nom qu'on avait prononcé. Ça ne pouvait pas être son nom. Il l'avait sauvé, et alors ? Il n'avait pas pu tomber amoureux de lui pour une raison aussi stupide. Surtout qu'il lui avait bien précisé qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui ! Et puis, quelques mois passés à faire la guerre ensemble ne leur avait pas permis de se connaître, alors pourquoi ? Après tout, comme l'avait si bien dit l'autre, c'était un dangereux psychopathe ! Un assassin ! Comment un soldat avide de justice avait-il pu s'amouracher de lui ?C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il s'était trompé voilà tout. Il ferma mes yeux et tenta en vain de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. C'était ridicule. Tout à fait stupide. Inconcevable. Et puis pourquoi paniquait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune raison ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne... Il se décolla précautionneusement du mur et vacilla vers la sortie. Il devait oublier. Oui, c'est ça, il allait faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu... Jamais rien... Ainsi... Tout serait comme avant. Et son cœur finirait bien par se calmer tout seul...

Il était 20 heures 37 et Kimblee se dirigeait d'un pas mal assuré vers le bureau du flame alchemist Roy Mustang. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait entendu quelques mois auparavant dans le bureau de Central City. Cette scène lui rappelait horriblement ce qui s'était passé là-bas et il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Il avait décidé de rayer de sa mémoire tout ce qui avait trait à Roy Mustang. Mais finalement tout cela le rattrapait. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait-il convoqué celui-là ? Comment était-il censé réagir face à lui maintenant qu'il savait... Ce qu'il savait ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait tout entendu ce jour là ? Mais ce serait admettre que la conversation était bien réelle et non le fruit de son imagination... Et puis Mustang ne serait certainement pas ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait écouté aux portes... Non, il allait faire comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Comme si de rien n'était. Après tout ça ne le regardait pas. L'alchimiste pouvait bien être amoureux de lui, ça lui importait peu.

Ce fut cependant avec une anxiété grandissante qu'il frappa à la porte de la pièce. Il se retrouva bien trop vite à son goût devant un grand bureau remplies de feuilles et des documents. Il s'obligea à lever les yeux vers l'ancien colonel et le salua rapidement en dissimulant son malaise.

-J'espère que vous profitez bien de la liberté que vous a accordé le président Gruman, commença le militaire.

Kimblee acquiesça d'un air peu concerné. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour parler de son amnistie qu'il avait demandé à le voir.

-Venons en aux faits, continua-t-il. J'aimerais vous confier une nouvelle mission.

-Et en quoi consiste-elle ? Demanda l'homme aux longs cheveux en haussant un sourcil.

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle il était ici. Étrangement il se sentait un peu déçu et frustré. Et cela l'énervait. A quoi s'attendait-il au juste ? A une déclaration ? N'importe quoi ! Une mission, c'était très bien. Très bien. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait longue et difficile et le tiendrait éloigné de lui pendant longtemps. Après tout, moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait. Il n'avait strictement aucune envie de s'éterniser ici.

-Vous trouverez toutes les informations sur ce papier, signala Roy en tendant une feuille. Et ce sera tout.

C'était tout ? Vraiment ? Il le convoquait comme un vulgaire sous-fifre uniquement pour lui donner un misérable document ? Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer lui-même ce qu'il devait faire ? Quitte à lui donner un morceau de papier il aurait très bien le lui faire passer !

Kimblee arracha violemment la feuille des mains de Mustang et resta devant lui quelques secondes sans rien dire. Voyant qu'il était parfaitement ignoré, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte avec colère. Sans même comprendre ce qui l'énervait réellement.

Il était 20 heures 37 et Mustang attendait nerveusement Kimblee, qu'il avait convoqué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait pourtant tout fait éviter le moindre contact avec lui. Pourtant à présent il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il voulait le voir. Il lui avait donc demandé de passer, mais maintenant que l'heure tournait, il regrettait d'avoir fait ce choix. Comment allait-il réussir à rester impassible face à lui ? Et s'il devinait ? Roy secoua la tête. Il devait se calmer. Ce n'était tout de même pas la fin du monde...

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, le militaire l'accueilli avec un visage neutre. Quand il en arriva à la mission, un éclat étrange brilla un instant dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Comme s'il avait était... Quoi ? Mustang était incapable de le dire. Il semblait un peu en colère. Colère qui sembla s'amplifier quand il lui donna la feuille. Il pouvait facilement comprendre son désarroi. Habituellement, on expliquait les missions à l'oral. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps en bavardage. Son masque menaçait de tomber à chaque instant. Il envie de se lever et de le serrer dans ses bras, de se laisser aller et d'évacuer tous les sentiments que la guerre contre les homonculus avait entassé en lui. Il voulait rester avec lui et l'accompagner partout. Il voulait lui dire combien il lui avait manqué. Il resta immobile et silencieux. Il ne devait pas se laisser bercer par des illusions. Le concerné lui pris la feuille des mains trop violemment pour ce soit naturel et le fixa un moment. Mustang cru qu'il allait parler, mais il fit demi tour et ferma brutalement la porte. Et il se retrouva seul. Encore.

Il était 20 heures 53 et, pour tenter vainement d'apaiser sa rage, l'alchimiste écarlate ouvrit la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains. Mais ça n'apaisa rien. Au contraire. Il rebroussa chemin en froissant la papier dans son poing. Cette fois s'en était trop. Il se moquait de lui. Définitivement. Il n'y avait rien sur ce satané document ! Cet homme était allé trop loin dans la plaisanterie ! Le faire venir pour si peu ! Il espérait qu'il s'agissait d'une simple erreur et non d'une action préméditée ! Il retourna vers le bureau en fulminant et allait atteindre la porte quand un coup de feu retentit à l'intérieur de la pièce. Son cœur rata un battement. Sans attendre, il se rua dans la salle et se figea d'horreur devant la scène qui lui faisait face. Le colonel Roy Mustang gisait sur le sol, couvert de sang, immobile. Kimblee ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Les referma. Mais la scène restait la même à chaque fois. Il avait l'impression que la terre s'effondrait sous lui. Que le monde disparaissait. Il ne voyait que la tâche rouge qui s'élargissait sous lui sans que rien ne l'arrête. Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, et sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, il fut pris d'un rire hystérique. C'était... C'était impossible.

Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Caché dans l'ombre se tenait un homme vêtu de noir, un pistolet à la main.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Murmura Kimblee d'un ton froid comme la mort.

L'homme vit dans le regard glacial de l'alchimiste qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Ses prunelles noires brillaient d'une rage contenue. Il s'avança calmement pendant que l'autre, terrorisé, ne pouvait que reculer maladroitement. Ses yeux affichaient une sombre détermination qui montrait qu'il se ferait une joie de le réduire en lambeaux, en prenant tout son temps. Le faire souffrir, oui, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait. Le faire souffrir comme souffrait en ce moment Mustang. Le vider de son sang, l'entendre hurler de douleur et se tortiller comme un misérable vers de terre !

Un gémissement derrière lui le ramena à la réalité. Mustang. Mustang était en vie. Pour l'instant. Il devait être conduit à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se venger consciencieusement... Mais il ressentait pour l'assassin une haine incommensurable qui le consumait entièrement. Il continua sa lente progression vers le meurtrier qui, paniqué, regardait la porte, inaccessible. Dans une vaine tentative de fuite, il se rua vers cette dernière en poussant le psychopathe qui n'essaya pas de le retenir. Qu'il coure tant qu'il pouvait, il ne pourrait pas se dérober à son sort. Il laissa échapper un rire sadique et, se retournant, attrapa calmement la manche de l'inconnu. Celui-ci tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais il ne put se dégager. Il se pencha vers lui et susurra d'un ton débordant de haine :

-Tu t'en es pris à la mauvaise personne...

Sans autre explication, il laissa libre court à sa fureur. Quand il se retourna, il ne restait de l'assassin que quelques lambeaux de chair calcinés.

La vue du corps de Mustang, les vêtements imbibés du liquide rouge, lui fit prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, refusant de croire ce qu'il voyait. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le sang qui coulait de la bouche du militaire agonisant. Il souleva délicatement le corps inerte et le serra fébrilement dans ses bras. Il sentait un désespoir infini l'attirer dans les abîmes de l'enfer. Son âme entière hurlait de souffrance. C'était comme si d'un seul coup, l'air lui avait été retiré de ses poumons, comme si son coeur se faisait lentement déchiqueter par des crocs acérés, comme si un étau lui broyait impitoyablement la poitrine.

Alors, doucement, très doucement, sans savoir ce qui le poussait à le faire, il déposa avec précaution ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et encore chaudes. A ce moment là seulement, Kimblee réalisa à quel point il les avait désirées.

Il était 13 heures 15 et Mustang fut réveillé par une douleur sourde. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières semblaient résolument closes. Il se sentait las, si las ! Il voulait dormir encore... Dormir et ne plus rien éprouver... Même penser lui semblait insurmontable... Il voulait replonger dans le néant où se trouvait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Se laisser porter par la fatigue... Il était si bien dans cette obscurité... Il faisait chaud... Il ne pensait plus... Pourtant un souvenir persistait... Il se souvenait... Oui... Il se souvenait d'un homme portant un costume blanc tâché de sang... Il était dans ses bras... Il se sentait bien... Il l'avait embrassé... Et puis... Plus rien... C'était le noir complet... Que lui était-il arrivé ? Mais c'était trop difficile de réfléchir... Plus tard... Il le ferait plus tard... Pour l'instant... Il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il était 14 heures 34 et Kimblee était assis sur le lit de Mustang. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient, mais il était sauvé. Il était en vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette simple pensée le réconfortait tant mais le fait était là. Quand il avait cru le colonel mort, il avait ressenti une panique telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti avant. Il avait eu si peur ! Pourtant ça n'avait aucun sens ! C'était stupide ! Et pourquoi l'avoir... L'avoir embrassé ? Kimblee secoua la tête comme pour en faire sortir l'image. Non. C'était juste l'angoisse du moment qui l'avait fait agir étrangement ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Et pourquoi avait il eu peur pour la vie de son supérieur ? C'était ridicule ! Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Décidément il ne se comprenait pas...

A côté de lui, le patient remua. L'alchimiste écarlate se leva brusquement et recula de quelques pas quand le militaire ouvrit les yeux. La lumière sembla l'éblouir un instant, puis il tourna la tête vers la seule présence de la pièce.

-Kimblee ? Murmura-t-il avec difficulté quand il le reconnu. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

-Tentative d'assassinat. Le coupable est hors d'état de nuire.

-Tu m'as encore sauvé ?

-Ne te méprend pas ! Je suis retourné dans ton bureau parce que je voulais des explications quant à ce maudit papier que tu m'as donné, et je suis tombé sur l'assassin. Comme tu avais l'air mal en point j'ai appelé l'hôpital. C'est tout.

Mustang resta silencieux, ce qui mit le brun mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi la feuille de mission était vierge ? Demanda-t-il pour briser le silence.

-Ah ça... Rigola faiblement le colonel. Et bien... J'ai dû me tromper...

Kimblee poussa un grognement agacé. Il était sûr qu'il mentait. Il lui souhaita rapidement un bon rétablissement avant de se diriger vers la sorte, irrité du comportement de son interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé à ce moment là ?

La question, brusque et inattendue, résonna dans la pièce à l'instant où l'homme au costume blanc appuyait sur la poignée de la porte. Il se figea instantanément, sidéré par la question. Il se retourna lentement vers le blessé, les yeux écarquillés. Un frisson courra dans son dos en croisant le regard acéré de Roy.

-Comment... ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, il devait se reprendre. Il était inconscient, ou en tous cas il semblait l'être lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Vu la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu, il devait avoir un souvenir très flou de la scène. C'était déjà surprenant qu'il s'en rappelle. Il fallait qu'il le fasse douter de la réalité du passage en question. Ah, saleté de colonel ! Il ne pouvait pas juste passer sous silence cet acte déplacé ? Et puis lui, quel besoin avait-il eu de faire une chose aussi stupide ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Le choc doit te faire délirer !

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, troublé par l'expression mélancolique qu'arborait le brun juste avant qu'il ne sorte. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière...

Il était 16 heures 58 et Kimblee déambulait sur le boulevard d'East City quand un visage connu se détacha de la foule. Il s'arrêta brusquement, ne sachant que faire. Il pourrait rebrousser chemin, mais cela lui ferait faire un détour passablement important, et il commençait à se lasser de sa petite virée. D'un autre côté, s'il continuait tout droit... Il inspira profondément et se remit en marche. Avec le monde qu'il y avait, la chance qu'_il_ le remarque était faible. Et puis, même s'il le voyait, il pouvait toujours l'ignorer et le semer. Il était de l'autre côté de la rue après tout. Le temps qu'il le rejoigne, il serait déjà loin...

Il détourna le regard pour ne pas attirer son attention. Il continua à marcher en regardant droit devant lui. Il avait presque atteint le bout du boulevard quand il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras et qu'on le tirait dans une rue perpendiculaire. Il se retrouva face à un Mustang dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat déterminé.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Solf Kimblee.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit l'interpellé en dégageant son bras.

-Tu vois très bien au contraire. Il serait temps que tu affrontes tes sentiments tu ne crois pas ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?

L'alchimiste écarlate laissa échapper un sifflement agacé et tourna les talons avec la ferme intention de regagner le boulevard. Cependant, il ne put faire un pas. Le militaire lui avait de nouveau saisit le bras et le tenait d'une poigne de fer.

-Cette fois je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir ! Fuir ne fera que repousser l'échéance. Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper toute ta vie !

Kimblee retint un sourire. Il était vraiment têtu quand il s'y mettait lui alors... C'était peut être ce qui l'avait attiré chez lui...

-Tu n'abandonneras jamais pas vrai ?

-Jamais, lui répondit Mustang en souriant à demi.

L'alchimiste écarlate ne bougea pas quand il se colla contre lui. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand son visage se rapprocha dangereusement près du sien. Et pas davantage quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Et quand Roy voulu s'éloigna, ses bras le gardèrent serré contre lui. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, Kimblee reprit là où son vis-à-vis s'était arrêté.

Il était 17 heures 03. Adossés à un mur d'une rue d'east City, Roy Mustang et Solf Kimblee s'embrassaient, leurs doutes enfin apaisés.

Epilogue :

-N'empêche... grommela Kimblee, allongé aux côtés de Mustang, j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça...

-Fait quoi ? Répondit Roy en se tournant vers lui.

L'alchimiste écarlate prit le temps d'observer les premiers rayons du soleil qui s'étaient déposés sur le visage encore un peu endormi de son amant avant de marmonner d'un air renfrogné :

-Tomber amoureux de toi...

La tête logée le creux de son épaule, Mustang réprima un sourire surpris. Puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa éteindre par le brun, heureux.


End file.
